


Danganronpa: Despair High School

by DespairMio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairMio/pseuds/DespairMio
Summary: Makoto Naegi was nothing above average. That much was true.So when he gets selected as the Super High School Level Luck, he hopes that things can only get better, but what Despair actually awaits him and his 28 classmates?This is a Collaboration with SnowwyG from Wattpad, I do have a discord for this story now as well! Our update schedule i swierd because im lazy and he doesnt know the fandom. We will do our best though
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what your favorite of my oc's are your favorite!
> 
> My discord server: https://discord.gg/b7QT6kg

To those who saw the first part, yes i just copied and pasted what Snowwy sent to me, I'm Sowwy >·<  
But I'm proud to announce this is the story intro we have been working on for 2-3 months. The characters listed in the tags are not mine, all others are. So without further adooooooo :p

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Naegi woke up, he immediately realised something was wrong. After stepping foot past the gate, everything went black.

When he woke up in the strange classroom alone, even more things raised red flags.

"W-where am I?" His green eyes scanned the room, noticing a surveillance camera, giant bolted sheets of metal where the windows should be, and a piece of paper on the teachers desk.

"'Congratulations on starting a new semester, we understand how exiting it is for you, please report to the entrance hall for orientation!' Is this written in crayon?" Placing the paper back where he found it at, he left the classroom in search of the entrance hall. Confused on the bright purple nature of said halls.

Entering the hall, Makoto stopped at the amount of people already present.

With a quick count, there were 28 other students.

"Woah hey! Another new kid?" A voice sounded from the crowd.

"So it would seem." Another, female this time, called out.

"Sorry I'm late, I was gonna do some exploring and then I blacked out." Makoto finally spoke scratching his cheek.

"Woah, you too?"

"I see, so you can't explain it either."

"Just a moment! There's something else we must address! Your 15 Minutes Late! That Is Un-" A boy in a white uniform begins to shout before another in a red jacket shouts, cutting him off.

"Shut up! We all were asleep, and none of us have any clue what's happening. It aint his fault." A few students grunted or nodded in agreement.

"So wait, No one knows what's happening either?" Makoto looked around. Everyone seemed just as clueless as he was. 

"No, we're all in the dark." A girl in A white crop top answered.

"I've been telling everyone it's just a prank for orientation! They'll pop out any second and reveal the joke!" Wow, that guys got some crazy hair. Makoto thought.

The next one to speak up was an intimidating man in military pants and a black shirt.

"I think while we wait then, we should start introductions." 

"I think that is the next logical step here." A blonde in a tux replied, and all Makoto could think about was the aura he gave off. The aura they all gave off.

"Thats a good point." A small girl in a green dress spoke up next.

"Whatever, the faster we get done with this the faster we can figure out what the hell's going on." A large guy with a pompadour finished off.

Many people nodded and turned towards the closest people.

Makoto just approached the closest group to him. The first one in the group was the one who yelled at him.

(Timeskip to the end of introductions with the Canon Class)

Makoto moved on to the next person.

Headphones covered their ears. When Makoto drew near, the guy removed them.

"Hi, Im Makoto Naegi." They just kinda waved back.

Sofuto Merodi: Ultimate DJ

This Must have been Sofuto Merodi. An up and coming star on the DJ music scene. His music inspires emotions of joy and happiness in anyone who listens to it. Apparently he never puts lyrics in his songs because he is mute, although this probably was more than likely true. He was scouted by Hope's Peak right after the release of his album, Hope's Light, which was instantly a hit, and even became the music for a blockbuster movie as well.

"Well, I hope we can get along this year!" Smiling, Merodi placed his headphones back on his ears and nodded to his music.

'He seemed cool.'

The next one kind of scared him just being near him.

"U-um, H-hi I'm M-Makoto Naegi." 

"Hmm, Yuu Kyori. Makoto Naegi huh. Ultimate Lucky student, two parents, one sister. Average at best. You're a minimal threat. 

Yuu Kyori: Ultimate Hitman.

Yuu Kyori, huh. He wasn't on the thread. But I could totally see Hope's peak allowing someone with a talent like his, whatever it is, in. I mean, just being near him scares me.

'I might wanna be careful'

The next guy kind of reminded him of Leon.

"Hey man! Names Haruto Fuyu! Ultimate Snowboarder Nice ta Meet'cha!"

Haruto Fuyu: Ultimate Snowboarder

"Man I gotta tell ya, nothin' makes me feel more alive than going fast down a mountain, knowing one mistake, and BOOM, you're dead!"

The Ultimate Snowboarder, He's won tournaments worldwide, and is considered the best of the best. He was even being scouted for Japan's Winter Olympics team. And from what I hear, he's almost died performing several dangerous stunts as well.

"Haha, I could Imagine, but I don't think there are any snow slopes around."

His shoulders slumped as he pulled his hood up.

"Yeah I know, it sucks man. But I'm gonna take you one day and show you just how awesome it is!

His energy really was contagious.

The next girl sat on the ground and stared at 8 marbles on the ground, it kinda looked like the solar system

"Your soul is at risk from the demon within!" She shouted as she shot to her feet and grabbed his hand.

Hen'na On'nanoko: Ultimate Occultist

Oh yeah, I read about her. She apparently had a supernatural knowledge about the occult and all things, well, supernatural. Pun intended. Her studies consisted of anything to do with demons and angels, ghosts and monsters. She has even written and published book on all sorts of rituals and exorcisms, and it even had a section for charms, like luck and love that made it popular for young girls.

"Umm... Should I be scared?"

Her face was purely determined as she spoke.

"Positively, but for a piece of your soul I can barter a deal with the demon and save the rest of you!"

'She's... Crazy!'

The next person would hopefully be more normal than anyone else he had met.

Walking up to the female from before, the one with the crop top, she smiled as he approached.

"Hello, my name is Umi Musume, might I ask for yours?"

Umi Musume: Ultimate Surfer

"Oh, Makoto Naegi, The pleasures mine."

Despite her beauty, rumor has it she's got a rough streak to her. Like Haruto and Ogami, she's won tournaments world-wide. She's even modeled a bunch of swimsuits for a number of top brands. Gorgeous, and athletic to boot, I wouldn't be surprised if some of the guys did fawn over her.

"Well Naegi, I hope we can become good friends this year!" She smiled and held her hand out.

"Yeah." Shaking her hand, he moved on to the next.

"Name's Hayai Hikari, that's the name, speeds my game!"

Hayai Hikari: Ultimate Racer

Oh yeah. She's this years resident wild child. Shes our age, but she races with the pro's and wins almost every race. When it comes to speed, she's the expert. She knows the ins and outs of anything that goes fast. And with the mean streak they say she has, I wouldn't be surprised if she pulls a bunch of crazy stunts this year. I'm actually kind of excited to see what she can come up with.

Before I could introduce myself, she moved on to talk to Yamada. Dressed like that, nothing good could come of it.

The next guy just had this aura of class to him.

"Hello, my name is Yasashi Jinan, please, call me Jinan. I'm charmed to meet you."

Yasashi Jinan: Ultimate Gentleman

The mere mention of him is like speaking of royalty. With supposed unrivaled manners, he is the epitome of "Gentleman", hence his title. With ties to the Togami conglomerate, and several other top companies, and even top government officials worldwide like the President of the United States, and the Queen of England. His network of contacts is quite massive.

"Yeah, same here."

The girl after him was shorter than everyone else here. She sat on the ground staring at a model airplane.

"Ummm... Hello, I'm Makoto Naegi. It's Nice to meet you." He held his hand out as a greeting, but was surprised when she put the plane into his hands.

Looking back and forth between the girl and the plane in his hand, and her outfit he put two and two together quite fast.

Kinzoku Shōjo: Ultimate Pilot

The model plane should have been a dead give away. Rumor has it that when she went on her first plane ride with just her and her father, she landed the plane safely at 5 years old outside a hospital when her father had a heart attack. Ever since then she had taken up learning how to fly and get better. Now she flies in stunt shows, and even teaches flight courses. But apparently her favorite past time is working on her plane.

"Mmm." Was her only response. Returning the model he moved on.

The next guy he immediately recognized. 

Akarui Shinjitsu: Ultimate Liar

Knowing that was his talent made him difficult to approach, because you expect everything he says to be a lie, but you have no proof of it being a lie. So Naegi just kinda stared at him.

"Ah, you must know of my talent. I assure you that I plan to become friends with everyone here, and I don't lie to my friends."

While his words did little ease Naegi's mind, the hair on the back of his neck did lower.

"Yeah, same, I guess."

Next to him was a girl with a backpack. Goggles sat on her forehead, and gloved hands sat proudly on her hips as she stared at the ceiling.

'She seems a bit airheaded.'

Suddenly she thrust her finger to the sky with a toothy grin.

"When we're done with everything, I'm gonna climb to the top of this school!" Her finger then flew down to point at Naegi, as her eyes got him exited for some reason.

"My name is Wairudo Hatsune! Don't you go forgetting it now!"

Wairudo Hatsune: Ultimate Parkourist

Oh yeah, I remember her now. She's the Ultimate Parkourist. Her major claim to fame was climbing the side of a building that was completely flat. I remember watching it on the news, so I guess it shouldn't be that much of a shock to see someone with that kind of ability here.

"So Whaddya say? Gonna watch me?" 

"Yeah, for sure!"

The next guy was nodding off before bouncing his head back and jolting awake again. He wore all black clothes with his hood pulled up, but his clothes, face, and white hair were all covered in green blotches.

"Ummm... What is the green stuff on you?" Naegi asked, only to realize what he asked might offend them.

Their nose bubble popped as the looked around confused.

"Ummm.... Did someone say something?"

Wakai Geijutsu: Ultimate Urban Artist

Known for most of the murals around town, most people see him as a modern day Leonardo or Michelangelo, if they had spray paint back then. I actually got to watch him work on the front of a candy store in town. They way he painted seemed incredibly chaotic, but if you ever saw the finished product, you would know there's a method to the madness.

'Although I didn't expect him to be this much of an airhead.'

"Hello, I"m Makoto Naegi." He looked down at Makoto's hand before shaking it.

"I'm..."

"What was my name again?"

'HOW DO YOU FORGET YOUR OWN NAME!'

Confused, Makoto walked towards the next person.

The aura around him was like Yuu's but was somehow comforting.

"My name is Kōkina Tamashī, and you would not happen to be Makoto Naegi, would you?"

"Umm, yeah! That's me."

Kōkina Tamashī: Ultimate Peacekeeper

The Ultimate Peacekeeper. His actions prevented a war between China and the U.S. four years ago, and was immediately put in charge of a NATO peace force. Unfortunately, I heard he had never been able to attend high school because of it. So besides Hagakure, he is the oldest one here.

"I hope everyone here can get along this year, and I hope I can rely on you to help uphold that peace.

"Yeah, I'll do my best."

Alright just two people left.

'I can do this!'

"And what the hell do you think your doing? Huh? Did I say I wanted to talk to you?" The girl in front of him say.

"Eh?!" He didn't know what to say to that.

"Sheesh, you need to get a back bone, don't let every rude person get to you, alright?"

Kageno On'na: Ultimate Bully

Despite what her talent makes her sound like, she's actually a very nice person. She uses a cold and cruel personality to interact with people and catch them off guard, but she actually uses as a way to help people better themselves and give them a stronger and brighter self image. But still, it's weird that they gave her the title "Bully", it gives people the wrong impression of her.

"I know what your thinking, bit I personally requested it to be bully. It allows me to more accurately determine somebody if they think I'm gonna bully them." She said with one hand on her hip and one twirling a strand of her long white hair.

"Yeah, I can see how that would help."

"NOW GET OUTTA MY FACE!" She shouted angrily making Naegi cower in fear.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Sheesh, you really need to work on your self esteem. AND DON'T CALL ME MA'AM! I'M NOT SOME OLD HAG!"

Before he could get yelled at anymore, he moved onto the final person.

"Hey, You are a small guy!" The last guys speech was slow and drawn out. And he had an accent similar to the guys in those american movies Naegi had watched once. They were made by some girl named Michelle Harbor, there were a bunch of explosions in it.

"Hey, what's up?"

Chase Sacks: Ultimate Footballer

I remember reading on the thread that we we're going to be getting a transfer student from America this year, but I didn't think he would be so big. I did a little research once I found out what his talent would be, but to be honest, I still don't get football very much.

"I hope we get, to be friends that are good, yeah?"

He looked nervous as he held out his hand, like he was worried he had screwed up his sentence and seemed like an Idiot.

"Yeah I hope we can too."

"Now that everyone seems to be acquainted, we can get down to business." Tamashī was the first to speak.

"Oh yeah, you guys said something about a bigger problem yeah?"

Sayaka approached Naegi.

"Naegi, you said something about passing out and then not remembering anything, right?"

"Well you're not the only one man, everyone here has that problem." Hikari sighed while she waved her hand as if to cool herself off.

"And what's with that big metal door, IT'S BULLSHIT!" Owada shouted scaring a few of the nearby people.

"It seems to take a key to open, I am to assume none of us are in position of said key correct." Yuu said calmly, and almost everyone began to search their pockets.

"You're all a bunch of pilfering baboons, why would the school put the key in our pockets, hmm?" Togami said as we searched.

"So, you understand what the school is doing, then?" 

"Before you address me I suggest you learn how to speak properly. Of course I understand what's going on, I'm not as clueless as you."

"You know, your not very good at lying.'

"And who are you to presume that?"

"The best there is when it comes to it, I am the Ultimate Liar." Tagami glared at Akarui, neither backing down.

"Ding Dong Bing Bong"

\----

So this one took awhile.

Again im sorry to Snowwy for not helping alot and to those who will be waiting for updates im Sowwy in advance. Be sure to join my discord!


	2. Graduation Clause

Ding Dong Bing Bong

At that moment the monitor in the main hall turned on revealing a silhouette.

"Ahem ahem, testing testing! Mic check one two! This is a check of the schools broadcast system!"

A cheery voice came over the intercom, and already a few people tensed, sensing something off. A few of those people being On'na, Kyori, Shinjitsu, Tamashi, Kirigiri, and Togami.

"Am I on, can everyone hear me? Okay, well then..."

The voice seemed so completely out of place. It was so playful and totally unconcerned... I couldn't help but feel a deep unnerving dread at the sound of it. It was like hearing someone laugh at the scene of an accident.

"Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at... Now! Please make you way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience... That's all. I'll be waiting."

"What. The. Hell was that just now?" Enoshima was the first to speak, followed soon after by Geijutsu waking up again.

"Huh, what happened?"

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." Togami took his leave.

"I think its best if we go see what they want." Kyori exited the main hall.

"Agreed." Tamashi followed suit.

"H-hey! What, you guys are just gonna take off like that!?

"Ohh yeah, now I get it, this whole thing was just to get us pumped up for the entrance ceremony."

"Is that what it is?" Chase spoke after, genuinely believing Hagakure.

"Yeah man! It's totally a joke! I'd be totally freaked out if it was all real! All right guess I'll head out, too. Wonder what they got planned for us next..."

"I'll follow after you!" Chase shouted as he left as well.

"It's just 'I'll follow you' there's no after in it." On'nanoko said before, she too, took her leave.

"Damn, I was totally looking forward to that nap too. Why'd they have to go and kill the mood." Leon pouted, exiting the room.

"I guess I can go see what they want." Geijutsu said before slinking off.

"W-wait for me! I wanna go with you!" Fujisaki trotted off after the two.

On'na was the next to depart. "Geez, what a pain in the ass."

"That is that, I will see you all there." Celes left.

"I guess there's no helping it then." Shinjitsu followed after her, presumably to talk to her.

Merodi waved, then left for the ceremony.

"N-not that anyone cares, but I-I'm gonna go too..." Fukawa rushed away before anyone could say anything.

Everyone took off for the gym but I was frozen where I was. That uneasy feeling I had before, I couldn't get it out of my mind. And it looked like I wasn't the only one...

"This... Doesn't seem right." Maizono said after turning to Naegi. Her expression slightly panicked.

"Hell No! Something's wrong here!" Fuyu stomped off towards the auditorium.

"Yeah, that announcement was totally weird."

"Maybe, however staying here doesn't mean we are safe." The girl with purple hair said.

"I agree. However,it seems at this moment we have no choice but to comply." Jinan said as he joined the conversation.

"Mmm." Shojo nodded while playing with her airplane.

"Besides, aren't you guys just a little bit curious to find out what's going on here."

"If we do not move forward, we learn nothing. The only choice is to push forward." Sakura said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I guess there's an element of mystery, but mystery really isn't my thing." Musume sighed, while scratching the back of her head.

"C'mon, this is Hope's Peak! What's the worst that could happen! So lets grab this situation by the horns, and take it for all we can, yeah!" After her best attempt at encouraging us, Hatsune left as well.

'I-I guess she's right. But still I'm kinda- no really nervous. I guess we have no choice but to head to the auditorium.'

"They said to go to the gym, right?"

"Indeed, I suggest we make haste." Jinan answered as we all exited the main hall.

When Makoto arrived at the Gym, he found a few people in the room before the actual gym.

"God, I had no idea this Hope's Peak place would be such a pain in my ball's. It ain't even that much different than the time I spent in Juvie. Hell, this place is even worse!." Mondo complained to the girl next to him.

"You're telling me, I think I got a damn headache already. After this shit gets done I'm gonna go take a nap." On'na replied in full power and annoyance.

"Hey, anyone find anyone else here? I ran through all the halls and classrooms, and I didn't find a single person!" Fuyu collapsed to the ground afterwords and began gulping for air.

"Hey, isn't that like, really bad." Enoshima looked between everyone, a panicked look on her face.

"I suggest everyone calm down, if we get anxious and reckless, we will only worsen our situation. As Haruto said before, I also searched the halls and classrooms, we seem to be the only ones here, there were no signs of anyone else." Tamashi announced as he joined the conversation.

"Huh, Haruto? Are you two friends?" Maizono asked looking between the stone still man, and the one dying on the floor.

With renewed vigor, Fuyu shot to his feet, and shouted with excitement.

"Heck yeah we are! I remember when we became friends, I was getting bullied, and out of nowhere! Here come Kokina and he's like BAM! POW! HI-YA! KAPOW! And I'm all like! Wooooooaaaaah! And he was all like, "Are you ok" and I'm like "That was so cool!" Ohmanyoushouldhaveseenhimhewaslikeamovestaroranactionherothewayhebeatupthosebulliesand-" before he could continue his ever quickening speech, Tamashi covered his mouth with his hand and drug him into the gym.

The words and what anyone else was planning on saying fell off their tongues by Fuyu's display of words. So, one by one, all 29 students had found their way into the large open room.

"See, told ya! A totally normal entrance ceremony."

Hiro was right. But in a way, that just emphasized how not normal the rest of us were.

"Oh man, and here I was thinking we were all kidnapped and gonna be forced to solve deadly puzzle traps and stuff, bummer." Fuyu sighed, his shoulders slumping in relief.

"Mmm." Shojo's voice came from inside the group. She was probably playing with her toy plane, and she was. She was showing it to Fujisaki, who looked on in interest.

"Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then lets get things rolling!"

Suddenly, a bear jumped out from behind the podium, it's two sided body seemed creepy, and out of place.

"Huh... A teddy bear?" Chihiro was the first to speak, and not soon after, was Hikari.

"Woah! A talking stuffie? No way!"

"I'm not a teddy bear. I... Am... Monokuma! And I am this schools headmaster!"

It was the strangest thing I've ever seen. Right before my eyes, it was... What I was seeing... It was... Entirely incomprehensible.

"Nice to meet you all!" Such a bright voice and carefree attitude was out of place, and all that anxiety I'd been carrying with me suddenly transformed into outright fear.

"Wh-? Waaaaaaaaah! That Teddy Bear can talk!" The shriek that Hifumi released just added the the tension in the situation.

"What the?" The Ultimate Peacekeeper seemed outright baffled by the situation, but who could blame him, it wasn't everyday that a stuffed toy claimed to be your headmaster.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's just a speaker inside it." Somewhere within the tide of confusion, Ishimaru's voice of reason reached out to the class, but he was quickly drowned out and verbally countered by Hatsune.

"Just a speaker! Dude that bear just JUMPED! NO NORMAL TOY BEAR JUMPS!"

"I told you already, I'm not a teddy bear. I'm Monokuma! And I'm your Headmaster!"

"Waaaaah! It Moved!" Another of Yamada's shrill shrieks filled the room, only adding to the confusion.

"You've gotta be shitting me right now..." On'na held her head and closed her eyes, seemingly fighting back a headache.

"Seriously man, calm down! It's prolly just a remote control toy or somthin'." Mondo's own annoyance, and possibly a slight bit of anger, was written on his face.

"How dare you compare me to a child's plaything! You've cut me-" halfway through his sentence, he stopped talking, as Shojo began to poke and prod at Monokuma.

"For the last time! I am not a toy! I am Monokuma! I can't 'Bear' it being called a toy!"

"Bear it? Really? You are... unfortunate." Disappointment oozed from Celeste's voice.

"Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started..."

"Thank God no more puns." Musume sighed.

"Quiet down now, quiet down. Ah, okay, so..."

"He has abandoned the gag..."

"Everyone, stand at attention and bow, and... Good morning!"

"Good Morning!"

"Dude Taka, try being a little less of a teachers pet, yeah?" Hikari clocked him over the back of the head, but stepped away before he could retaliate.

"Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceramony! First, lets talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake-you few students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such splendid hope... you will live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school."

'Huh?'

"Now then, regarding the end date for this communal life... There isn't one! In other words, you'll be here until the day you die! Such is the school life you've been assigned."

"Wh-what did he just say? Until the day we d-die?" The uncertainty in Fukawa's voice transformed into sheer terror.

"Im fairly certain that is a breach of our human rights. No place of education, private or not, can force us to remain within a single building." Yasashi brought up a good argument, and a few people grew small smiles and nodded along to his argument.

"Fear not! We have quite the abundant budget, so you won't lack for all of the common conveniences."

"That's the least of our worries right now!"

"Yeah! What the hell do you mean we cant leave! I was gonna go hit the slopes in a week man!"

*please tell me you don't honestly expect us to adhere to that." You spoke as he took a step forward.

"Yeah, What the hell? You're saying I have to live here forever? You're screwing with us, right?"

"I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure of. Ah, and just for your information... you're completely cut off from the outside world. So you don't have to worry about that dirty, dirty land beyond these walls ever again!"

"Cut off? So all those metal plates all over the school... They're there to keep us trapped in here?" Makoto's hair stood on end.

"That's exactly what they're there for."

"There is always a way out. I will find it."Kokina's resolve seemed to effect everyone, the anxiety that filled the room began to dissipate. I guess they don't call him the Ultimate Peacekeeper for nothing.

"Well... I guess there IS a way that you can leave the school."

"R-really?" Fukawa's face lit up in hope.

But ultimately it was Wairudo who would plant the seed of doubt. "I'm sensing a catch somewhere here."

"As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it... The Graduation Clause! Now then let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned earlier, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That my students is the Graduation Clause!"

"Alright, and the catch?"

"Puhuhu... Well, you know... If one person were to murder another."

"M-murder!"

"Stabbing, Strangling, Bludgeoning, Crushing, Hacking, Drowning, Igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave..."


End file.
